Hetalia: Appeal to Reason
by infinitytwice
Summary: A series of songfics to the Rise Against album "Appeal to Reason." Human names used, pretty much every character used, and there are a couple of fanon names in here. Rated for a tad bit of language.
1. Track 1: Collapse PostAmerika

**Track 1: "Collapse (Post-Amerika)"**

Katyusha looked around her homeland. She gazed at the fields that were normally filled with the beautiful sunflowers that Ivan adored. A few yards off, a river cut through the field, and she could remember splashing in the water with her brother and sister on warm summer days. Her hands ran over the dead sunflower stalks that numbered only a fraction of what was normally grown, and she hopped over the bone-dry riverbed, and she wondered.

She wondered what had gone wrong.

* * *

The thermometer read 23 degrees Celsius, and it had stayed around there for the past few weeks. It certainly wasn't broken, because it still moved about; but nonetheless, Arthur was worried about how high the temperature was this late into September. Normally the day would get no hotter than 18, but for some unknown reason the warm and wet British summer was lasting far too long. He recalled the previous winter, which had been even colder than normal, and pondered about the workings of the atmosphere.

Was the weather messed up anywhere else in the world, or was it just in Arthur's home?

* * *

Tino didn't know much about the young Egyptian sitting before him, other than the fact that they were total opposites. His house was surrounded by ocean and ice-covered hills, whereas Gupta's was almost pure desert, save for the Nile River. Their personalities were different, too; the Finn was outgoing and bubbly, the Egyptian quiet and reserved. Tino really didn't know why they were brought together here.

However, they had one thing in common. Their homes were in severe danger from something they had long ago lost the will to fight: Mother Nature herself.

* * *

Elizaveta was terrified. She knew this wasn't a test; she could feel the effects climate change had on her country. It was as if her heart stopped the second she saw the environmental reports from across the globe. The entire world was going into cardiac arrest, and it was the people's fault. She supposed that Roderich would be too proud to admit that he had helped cause this, instead heaping the blame on Alfred (his usual target, Gilbert, being unavailable due to having no people).

_The source of the problem doesn't matter,_ she wanted to scream at her ex-husband. _What matters is that we are all going to crash into the ground, and you won't have done a thing about it.

* * *

_

For the summer 2008 Olympics in Beijing, Yao's boss had imposed certain restrictions on anything that gave off emissions. Nearly everyone in China had been pleased to hear that the air would become at least marginally cleaner.

That is, of course, until after the Games, when everything went back to normal. It was so bad that Yao no longer breathed the air, but choked on it.

If going outside for five minutes was a hazard to the elderly, what would it do to a 4,000-year-old nation?

* * *

_The number of malaria cases is climbing higher every day…_

Even though Yong Soo was far from the top of the list of countries with the highest malaria rates, it was still a problem in his house. The mosquitoes came in and infected anyone—men, women, children, the elderly; anyone who was outside on a hot day. The swamps where they bred were unapproachable. To go near them was to condemn yourself to being bitten and catching the disease.

It was becoming a legitimate problem for his people, and Yong Soo didn't know what he could do.

* * *

Where had his grassy plains gone? Where were the wild buffalo that used to roam around his small home on the prairie? Alfred considered these questions and more carefully in his head.

Truth be told, he knew exactly what had happened.

Industrialization had torn down and paved his old house, and all the buffalo had been killed in slaughterhouses to provide food for his people. It was all done with the good intention of providing the best for the American people, but they still couldn't make enough homes for the entire population, and there wasn't enough food to go around.

_What more will it take for this to end?

* * *

_

Ivan, for one, was at least mildly approving of the rising temperatures in his home. Sure, his winters became colder, but at least the warm parts of the year were even warmer, which let sunflowers grow taller!

Deep down, however, he knew that the changing climates and weather was an extremely bad thing. It could kill everything and everyone at his house if it got bad enough, and it would harm people all around the world as well.

_It would be as if one giant heart attack hit the Earth and everything stopped,_ he mused.

* * *

This was their one chance to redeem themselves, to heal the damage they'd been doing to the world over the past several decades. It didn't matter if the rules were bent or even broken; this had to be fixed. Whether or not national relationships were preserved was not the top priority at this point. All that mattered was that this problem needed to be fixed as quickly as possible.

_One can be either in full support of what we're attempting to do,_ Kiku decided, _or one can be against it. There are no compromises, no in-betweens. It's either one way or the other._

This was it. If there were enough nations who approved of Ludwig's plan, then the line would be drawn today. The world could be saved today. Everything could go right today.

If there _weren't_ enough nations who supported the new proposal…well, Kiku didn't want to think of that.

* * *

Ancient Rome observed his sleeping grandsons, an uneasy feeling settling over him. He could see that something was going wrong for them, by the fact that Lovino's nearly permanent scowl was much deeper than usual and that Feliciano was unnaturally quiet and still in his slumber. It was unnerving, seeing his once-small grandsons so grown-up and under so much pressure. He had seen newspapers on the way to the brothers' home, and knew about the crisis striking the entire globe. He had pieced together information, snippets heard every now and then.

He felt guilty. Not because his family was under so much stress and he couldn't help them, but because he was happy he had passed on the torch, that he _didn't_ have to deal with this.

* * *

Vash heard the accusation in Lili's voice, behind her sweet words and kind suggestions. He knew what she said was true. He knew he should take action. He knew it was wrong to stay out of the debates when his voice very well may be the deciding vote on something crucial, like windmill production or implication, or maybe solar panels. He knew that this was happening, no matter what the other nations thought.

He also knew that his neutrality prevented him from taking a side in any debate that was inevitably going to break out whenever they discussed clean energy sources at world meetings. The others were under the impression that he didn't care, but he cared very much about the world around him.

He just wanted to stay out of arguments that could get serious, just to protect himself and Lili. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

No one thought him to be very bright. Not Ludwig, not Kiku, not his own brother. Everyone assumed that happy-go-lucky Feliciano would be oblivious to the current crisis.

Well, they were wrong.

He knew that global warming was a horrible thing to be happening. He felt the effects himself. He could feel the world on the edge, almost about to stop working and come crashing down.

_All the nations will fall from grace, and there will be no one left to catch us when we hit rock bottom._

_What have we done?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **I separated the pieces by song lines (ex: the first section = "when our rivers run dry and our crops cease to grow," etc.) so if you're listening to the song while reading this then you'd better read fast.  
I had the urge to do that sort of semi-meme where you take one album and write a fic for each song. I wanted this one to include the whole world, since the song's about _global_ warming. I promise that the others won't be as schizo!

(And don't ask me why I have Ancient Rome in here--he was all I could think of when I heard the phrase "pass the torch again" in that section of lines .)

I think the only 2 fan names are Katyusha and Lili, who are Ukraine and Liechtenstein respectively. The probably little-known names/characters are Tino (Finland), Gupta (Egypt), and Yong Soo (South Korea). That should cover any name issues.

Read and review, please! :D


	2. Track 2: Long Forgotten Sons

**Track 2: "Long Forgotten Sons"**

I walk. And I walk. And I walk.

I don't even know where I am anymore, but that doesn't matter.

All that matters is getting as far away from him as I possibly can.

No matter how far I go, though, I can never escape.

I will never escape from being a nobody, a nonentity, a faceless wallflower.

The howling northern wind agrees with me; there's nothing I can do but stand and scream.

So I do.

I've lived in his shadow as long as I've lived in the shadows of the mountains, which is to say forever.

The calluses on my heels match the ones on my soul and my heart.

I never rip my eyes from the horizon line, desperately walking for the setting sun, that sphere of eternal flame.

I won't stop until I reach it.

I am the long-forgotten child, born the second-best and always ignored.

No one is around to answer my questions, or offer help when I need it.

I am alone; I have always been alone; I will always be alone, as long as this world remains the same as it is now.

I continue my walk to nowhere.

No one has ever been there to help me, especially not him; he is too dense to pick up any sort of signal, subtle or glaringly obvious, that I need him.

Am I just waiting around for nothing?

Is there any point in believing he can change anymore?

Am I just that naïve?

I once thought that if I believed in something, then I would never fall; well, I believed in the fact that he could change, and look where I am now.

I'm walking across the barren tundra, as disregarded and forgotten as I have been all my life.

There are small pinpricks of brightness on the horizon; the sun has long since set, and the cities have lit up their lights to stay alive and well.

That particular bunch of pinpricks looks close by.

I forgo it; there's no need to stop at all.

If I stop, then I think.

If I think, then I might do one of two things: go home, or forgive him.

Neither one sounds particularly pleasant at the moment.

My footsteps have become a white noise background, a meaningless metronome that transports me from one place to another.

Nothing really matters anymore, does it?

No one knows where I am.

No one cares where I am.

No one knows or cares who I am.

So it really doesn't matter what I do or say or think, right?

After all, I'm the one that was ditched long ago, left behind to try and thrive in the background.

I was left alone to raise myself while he got all the special treatment.

I was left alone to fix everything he'd ruined for me, again and again and again.

No one gives a damn about Canada, do they?

It's all about America, and it has been ever since the day Finland found him.

There's no reason for me to exist.

I will forever be the hero's brother, the one no one cares about, the one that's always blending in and invisible; because, really, what does it matter if your brother is popular?

No one will care about you.

No one cares about me.

I walk. And I walk. And I walk.

I don't think I'll ever stop.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with concerts and exams and stuff, but I took my last exam today so I should be able to write and update more often.

MAJOR ANGST CANADA. It had to be done. Otherwise this wouldn't have worked. (NOTE: This doesn't mean I think Matthew is all emo and crap; he just had to be for now. I don't really like it... DX )

Review if you like it!


	3. Track 3: ReEducation Through Labor

**Track 3: "Re-Education (Through Labor)"**

_TRANSLATION NOTES:  
pask = _shit (Estonian)  
_pavainikis = _bastard (Lithuanian)  
_Translations come from Google Translate, so they might not be entirely correct..._

Latvia's heartbeat was deafening in the dead silent house. It seemed to echo off the walls and fill the hall with a steady _bm-bmp, bm-bmp _sound. How could it not awaken everyone within a ten-mile radius?

He gently opened the bedroom door, making sure that it made no sound. Poking his head in, he nearly collided with the very person he was going to see.

They both gasped slightly, then Lithuania quickly moved out of the way so Latvia could get inside. The door was closed quickly, and Latvia was met with a welcome, yet fear-inducing sight: bags filled with clothes and food, waiting for their escape from Russia.

Hopefully, this one would work.

* * *

Estonia had worried about this plan. It was far from foolproof.

_Wouldn't it be best to sneak out while he's at a world meeting or something?_ he'd suggested.

But Lithuania insisted that there was a chance they might cross paths with him if they did, although he didn't sound very convincing.

However, it was a bit late to be doing anything about that, because they were sitting in a (stolen) car driving well past the speed limit, desperate to get away from Russia.

A shrieking wail pierced the night, making all three Baltics jump.

Estonia summed up their feelings in one whispered word: "_Pask_."

"There's no point in moving on," Latvia said. "He'll just keep chasing us down until he catches us! We're not going to make it!"

Lithuania's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Latvia, I swear, if you don't shut up right now I'm going to throw you out of this car."

Latvia sat back in his seat, shivering just a bit.

Estonia glanced at Lithuania, surprised at his outburst. "We'll have to drive nonstop all through the night to make it," he stated.

Lithuania just mumbled something that sounded like an agreement and pushed the gas pedal down even further.

Despite his efforts to look at the positive, Estonia could only see the negative: They had a greater chance of being caught than getting out.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, NO! Come on!" Lithuania shouted at the dashboard.

He couldn't believe it.

As far as they'd come—they were nearly to the Russian border, although that really wouldn't stop him—as close as they'd gotten to finally escaping…

The damn car _had_ to run out of gas?

The engine sputtered and died, out of fuel and even fumes to run on. Lithuania got out of the car and desperately searched the backseat and the trunk for a spare container of gas—but to no avail.

He yanked open Latvia's door and quickly unbuckled him, trying to wake up the fretfully dozing nation. With a yelp, Latvia opened his eyes and sat in surprise as Lithuania roughly tugged him out and onto his feet.

_I don't have time for this._

"Estonia!" The nation was already grabbing his and Latvia's bags and rushing to help support the smallest Baltic state. Lithuania snatched up his bag and started running.

_If we can just make it to Ukraine's house, she might help us, _he thought desperately.

But they were all tired, hungry, and sore, and Latvia started lagging behind after running only about 250 yards from the car. Estonia was practically pulling him along as Lithuania kept glancing around desperately, trying to see any sign of Russia before he found a sign of them.

They were only about 300 yards from the Ukrainian border when Lithuania tripped.

He fell hard, scrambling to get back up and catch his breath.

He never got the chance.

One second he was on the ground; the next, he was staring into a set of violet eyes.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_What's happening?_

_What is this pain from?_

_I was running…I fell…_

As Lithuania struggled to come back to full consciousness, he heard a familiar laugh. It could have belonged to a small child, or maybe a person who had just learned of good news.

Lithuania was scared to death of that laugh.

He opened his eyes…

And instantly wished he could have just stayed in the blissful black abyss of unconsciousness.

He'd rather be dead than be here, with his hands tied behind his back and his ankles both chained to the wall.

The laugh rang out again as he fought against his bonds weakly, contorting his hands and fingers, desperately trying to undo the knot.

"You won't be going anywhere, Lithuania, _da_?" Russia's voice sounded as light and childish as it always did, but that meant nothing.

If anything, it meant he was in even bigger trouble than he would be normally.

"I've made sure that you won't be leaving my house anytime soon. After your little escapade yesterday—" (_Just how long was I out?_ Lithuania wondered) "—I decided that you didn't need to be running around. So I made sure that you will stay right here!"

Lithuania felt anger boiling up inside him. He could tell that Russia wasn't going to hit him at the moment, but he knew that sooner or later he would probably be pummeled senseless. The fact that Russia was gripping his lead faucet pipe in a way that looked offensive only added to his certainty.

Wait.

"Where are Estonia and Latvia?"

Russia's smile grew a bit wider at the question. "Oh, don't worry, they're just fine~"

Lithuania was nearing the end of his rope. "_Where are they, Russia?_"

"I have already told you that they are fine." His smile was as wide as it would get, which was never a good sign.

"I don't believe you."

An eyebrow was raised. "Why not?"

The words that rolled off of Lithuania's tongue were ones he'd certainly thought for a long time, but never even dared to voice. "You're a filthy liar, and you are cruel and evil. I won't keep crawling on my knees for you! I won't keep living with you! I don't care if I have to die to escape, I will get out of here! You deserve to die, you evil _pavainikis_!" **[bastard; Lithuanian]**

Russia's smile was dropped. He raised his right arm and brought his pipe down on Lithuania's head.

He knew a moment of brief, skull-splitting pain, and then everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: **FFFFFFFFFFF. Feel free to kill me now for giving you a complete piece of crap. I came up with the idea for this chapter right after I wrote the first one, and I tried writing it, but I went back after publishing "Long Forgotten Sons" and decided it needed to be rewritten. So this is the shite that I came out with... TT^TT

Anyway, I'm going to try and update every 3 days or so. That way it'll last me through about half the summer and I won't go totally insane.

Review if you like it (so I'm not expecting any reviews here!)

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE!11!one!1**_

So because it's summer break and I'm bored out of my senses, I decided five seconds ago that I'll start taking requests for Hetalia oneshots to write. Just message me or review one of my stories or find me on deviantART (link to my dA on my profile) and give me a pairing and a prompt.

**I DO _NOT_ WRITE SMUT. **As much as I love reading it, I couldn't write it to save my life. My stories are of the fluffy, eat-it-like-cotton-candy variety.


	4. Track 4: The Dirt Whispered

**Track 4: "The Dirt Whispered"**

_TRANSLATION NOTES:  
mon cher = _my dear (French)  
_All translations come from Google Translate, so they may not be correct. Feel free to fix them for me!_

_Dearest Sasha,_

_Do you remember the first time we met? I do. The very first thing you ever said to me was, "Did you know that if you listen closely enough, you can hear Mother Nature speaking to you through the ground? Isn't that amazing?"_

_I thought you were crazy. Especially when you made me kneel down and press my ear to the ground in order to "hear Mother Nature" before we even knew each other's names. You insisted there was a voice speaking to you…I didn't hear it, but I didn't say anything._

_I remember the songs we used to sing around the bonfires we'd light. We would dance around until we couldn't stand up any longer, then we'd collapse in the sand and laugh and tell stories and joke around and maybe go shell collecting when our strength came back._

_We used to spend every night in anticipation of the dawn, because it meant we had to go back to regular life. Remember the one time when you were so insistent upon me staying with you that you nearly tied me to a tree? I had to tell you again and again that I was coming back that night before you would calm down and let go of my arms._

_And then the war came along, and I couldn't visit you as often. I know it hurt your feelings, and it hurt mine too. I still have every single postcard you've sent me that says "Wish you were here" or the like. Trust me, I'd rather have been there with you, playing on the beach, than holed up in meetings and military conferences._

_I'm sorry I was never there during those years; I know it's been a long time and there's no point in making up for it now, but I'd still like to do so. I would love to visit you again and act like a child without a care in the world, stay up until the sun is peeking over the horizon…_

_But we are too old to do such things now. After all these years of separation, and all these miles put between us, we can no longer act like children without feeling self-conscious and too aware of the time that has passed. Every day, we get older; every day, the chasm between us grows. You are no longer the young girl who told me that Nature's whispers are heard in the dirt; you are a woman, and I'm afraid that you might have grown out of such beliefs. _

_Sasha, I promise you, someday I am going to cross the void that has grown between us. I miss you, _mon cher_. Even if we have not spoken in person for what seems like an eternity, I can still see your face as clear as day when I close my eyes._

_I will end this letter here. There is not much left to say, save for I love you and I miss you greatly. (I'm also running out of paper, and if I say too much more this will have to go unfinished.)_

_Love,_

_Francis_

Sasha read her former mentor's scrawling cursive once, twice, three times.

Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over onto her tanned cheeks.

Once, twice, thrice, four times…

The letter was ripped to shreds and thrown into the bonfire as she sobbed in longing for days that were long gone and never coming back.

* * *

**A/N:** It was hard coming up with the idea for this one but once I had it, it was so easy to write! I figured that if I was going to use one of the Hetalia women I'd use Seychelles, because she's very unloved in my work (and so is France).

...how the hell did I manage to make this one depressing too? It's the ONE happy song on the album...and I still manage to make it sad...there must be something wrong with my brain...

Oh yeah. Sasha = Seychelles. I came up with that on my own :D

The next few stories might be late, because I'm having serious trouble figuring out what to do for the next 3 songs on the track. I'll do my best to get them in on time!

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE!11!one!1**_

So because it's summer break and I'm bored out of my senses, I decided five seconds ago that I'll start taking requests for Hetalia oneshots to write. Just message me or review one of my stories or find me on deviantART (link to my dA on my profile) and give me the characters you want and a prompt.

**I DO _NOT_ WRITE SMUT. **As much as I love reading it, I couldn't write it to save my life. My stories are of the fluffy, eat-it-like-cotton-candy variety.

Read & review if you like it! (You really don't realize just how much reviews make my day. So make me happy please~)


	5. Track 5: Kotov Syndrome

**Track 5: "Kotov Syndrome"**

_There, high on the watchtower  
__Keeping the peace  
__Whatever that means_

You know no peace. Ever since you were a child, you've been a bit of a fighter. Arguing with me about this or that, and then the Revolution and the countless wars you've been involved in since then...you just don't know when to stop.

'_Cause you see the world through  
__Crosshairs and TVs, don't you?_

If I've told you once then I've told you a thousand times: You are an ignorant git. I _cannot_ believe how dense you are. It's like you function inside your own insulated sphere of reality, oblivious to anything that doesn't fit inside. Do you even know where the other countries are on a world map?  
…I already know the answer to that one.

_Ten-foot walls built around us  
__White picket death  
__So quiet, so safe_

I remember the '20s, when you ran to me all excited about this "American Dream" you had thought up. Something about apple pie and white picket fences? I wasn't quite listening then, I must admit.  
I miss the old, naïve fool you were back then (as much as it pains me to say so). You aren't quite so carefree anymore. You've got good reason to be suspicious, but you've turned a fence that meant safety and home into something more sinister and commanding.

_If we fall there will be nothing and no one to catch us  
__Sit back and watch as we_

Alfred, you're moving so quickly that I'm afraid you're going to collapse of exhaustion. Your economy isn't in the best shape, and you keep getting hit with disaster after disaster. You need to be careful. Almost all of the rest of the world depends on your well-being; if you fall, we're all coming down with you, and I can tell you right now it won't be pretty.

_Spin out of control  
__Spin out of control_

You and your entire country need a wake-up call. Someday you will become so lost in your own personal bubble that you'll forget about the outside world, and who knows what will happen then? Would America survive if that happened?

_Try to recover but collide with each other  
__We spin out of control_

Nothing you're doing is working. That bailout that your boss proposed didn't do too much for you, and he knows it and you know it and the rest of the world knows it too. Everything you've come up with has failed. Maybe you should get your head out of your arse and let someone else help.

_Something I cannot change  
__I was born in a place  
__That lives by the sword_

I know I may not have been the greatest older brother to have around (or not have around, really) and I apologize for that. I can't help but think, if I'd been there for you more often, would you have turned out differently? Or would this have happened anyway?  
And I'll admit that the thought that I introduced you to war and made you this bloodthirsty nation you are today haunts me at night. I fought beside you in Iraq for a brief span of time, Alfred. You weren't yourself. I couldn't believe the things I saw you doing, and I know for a fact that Feliks and Antonio and Im-Yong Soo couldn't either. We all thought we knew you well, Alfred.  
But now I'm starting to wonder if I really know who you are.

_And thus to its blade we're condemned  
__Don't you understand why we scream "no more"?_

You asked me why I was backing out when I finally did. I don't remember what I told you, but whatever it was, it was a lie.  
I couldn't take seeing you like this. Six years of looking at a stranger instead of the Alfred I thought I knew finally got to me. You would feel the same way if our positions were reversed.

_My dreams are of children  
__Orphaned by blood  
__Spilled at these hands_

These faces that I see in my nightmares aren't just the faces that I killed. They're the faces of blameless people who you murdered ruthlessly out there, Alfred. You ended their lives without so much as a first thought, let alone a second! I don't know how you can live with yourself! You can go out there and tear apart families with no conscience! It's as if you _enjoy_ it!

_And here on the graves of the innocent  
__We raise our flag_

Honestly, I find your military policies ridiculous. A man or woman dies and the best you can do is send them a flag? Really? I'm sure that you find it perfectly acceptable, but it's rather cold.

_Spin out of control  
__Spin out of control_

Out of all the nations that have helped you in Iraq, I stayed the longest and I saw the most of the fighting.  
Out of all the nations that know you, I have a right to say I know you best because I raised you and I was there with you nearly your entire life.  
Out of all the nations in the world, I can say that you are seriously out of control and you need help.

_Try to recover but collide with each other  
__We spin out of control_

I've tried my best to help you, but you just don't get it, Alfred! I've subtly hinted and blatantly screamed at you to screw your head on straight, clean your act up and get your sorry arse out of this mess your former boss got yourself into, but you just don't hear me! I don't know how else to help you.

_Some things you don't forgive, some things you don't forget_

And a word of advice: Sometimes, when you've evened out the score, it's better to just let the matter drop instead of pressing onward in the vain hope of "winning." You won't win this pointless war you've gotten yourself into, and you probably never will. Why didn't you just quit years ago and save yourself the trouble?

_Sometimes the fate you suffer is so much worse than death_

I don't know if you have a deathwish or what. I'll admit, sometimes death is a very much desired outcome, but think of what would happen if you died. The entire world would be in shambles.  
Do you know how much of a wreck I'd be if you were gone?

_We're way off course now and we're drifting out to sea_

I never expected you to turn out this way. I thought that, if I helped raise you instead of leaving you to fend for yourself (or worse, left you in the care of that damn frog), then maybe you would turn out okay and not half-mad. I don't know exactly where I went wrong, because you still ended up still half-mad, and I can't even say that it's the thought that counts because it really doesn't in this situation.

_So cut the anchor on your heart to be set free, set free, set free_

I wish I could help you somehow. I wish I could find the real Alfred that I know and raised inside this bloodthirsty monster you've become.  
I wish I had the key to your heart so I could unlock it and figure out how to save you.

_Spin out of control  
__Spin out of control_

The last time I saw you in person was right after the last World Meeting. I wanted to talk to you, so I lingered behind until everyone else was gone. To be honest, during the meeting, I could almost believe that you were the same Alfred that I used to know; you were loud and boisterous and constantly eating something artery-clogging.

_Spin out of control  
__Spin out of control_

But after the meeting, when I screwed up my courage to walk over and talk to you, I saw a completely different person.  
You looked like a man who had just been told he was sentenced to die in twenty-four hours: hopeless, lifeless, on the verge of tears.  
Out of control.  
I couldn't bear to see you like that. I didn't say anything, but I wish I had.

_Try to recover, we have to recover_

If you don't shape up right now, Alfred, then I don't know what's going to happen to the world! I know that between your economy and the war in Iraq and all the other problems in your country, it's hard for you to do pretty much anything, but you _have_ to heal.

_We fight or crash one after the other_

Either you fight for your life, or we all crash and burn; your choice.

_Spin out of control_

I sincerely hope you pick the former. For your own good as well as for the rest of the globe.

* * *

**A/N: **OH GOD. THE CRAPPINESS. IT .

Yeah. I literally rewrote this chapter about ten times. I tried writing it about 5 different ways, but none of them worked. I thought I had it when I used the lyrics, but I still failed at keeping it in Alfred's point of view, so I had to use Arthur's. (In case the word "arse" and constant mentions of said person raising Alfred didn't tip you off, that's who's speaking right now.)

I don't own Hetalia or Rise Against's music (why do I always forget to say that?).

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE!11!one!1**_

So because it's summer break and I'm bored out of my senses, I decided five seconds ago that I'll start taking requests for Hetalia oneshots to write. Just message me or review one of my stories or find me on deviantART (link to my dA on my profile) and give me the characters you want and a prompt.

**I DO _NOT_ WRITE SMUT. **As much as I love reading it, I couldn't write it to save my life. My stories are of the fluffy, eat-it-like-cotton-candy variety.

Please review!


	6. Track 6: From Heads Unworthy

**Track 6: "From Heads Unworthy"**

You don't even pay attention to us anymore.

_Thunk._

The only time you listen to us is when we scream in pain.

You sick bastard.

_Thunk._

It's like you don't even know we're here any more.

You just go about your daily business, totally ignoring us.

_Thunk._

I know what's happening.

The Soviet Union you love so dearly is cracking.

It's only a matter of time before the clock stops ticking and the fuse goes off.

_Thunk._

We will sit back and watch you fall.

We will take control of our own lives for once, finally free from you.

You sick, evil bastard.

_Thunk._

And once we've taken control of our own lives, we won't ever have to see you again.

We aren't a family.

You've deluded yourself.

_Thunk._

And you try to delude us too, with your pathetic lies and big smiles.

We all know what's going on.

_Thunk._

And once this is all over, once the Soviet Union has collapsed and I'm free, I'm coming after you.

I don't care about where I'm going, or what I'll do.

_Thunk._

"You're going down, bastard, and I'll be the one to finish you off."

"What was that? Did you say something?"

Fuck. I said that last one out loud. I'm dead.

I force my crimson eyes to meet his violet ones. "Why, yes, I did," I say cockily. Fuck getting beaten—I'm already bruised and bloodied. A few more broken bones won't hurt.

He smiles, smiles too wide so that it's more of a grimace or a leer than a smile. "And what did you say, little Gil?"

I put a smile on my face, hoping it's at least vaguely menacing. "I said, you're going down and I'm going to finish you off."

His eyes flash. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Really." _Mein Gott_, why can't I control my mouth? Too late now. "You see, _Ivan,_" I spit out, "I know your beloved Union of Soviet Socialist Republics isn't gonna last much longer. You know it too."

His eyes—damn, those creepy eyes, what kind of eyes are purple anyway?—keep getting darker and darker. He's not smiling any more. I can see his grip on his pipe tighten.

"And once it's dead, none of us will look back. You'll lose all your toys, Ivan, and then who will play with you then?"

Before I can get anything else out, he raises his arm and brings the lead pipe down on my skull.

One hit makes the room spin; one more, and I'm completely unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: **Gaaaahhhh. This is awfuuuuuul. Feel free to rant and complain about how much it sucks-I'll only agree with you.

So after 9 days of no inspiration, I decided to just force myself to write this chapter. Sorry that it's not that great, but I've just been seriously lacking in the motivation and inspiration departments recently.

In case you couldn't tell, this is from Prussia's point of view, and all the _thunks _in-between lines are Ivan beating him up with his pipe. (I'm so mean to my favorite characters DX )

I'm not even expecting anyone to read this, let alone review it.


	7. apology and author's note

**A/N: **Hello to the people who read this story. I'm afraid I'm about to say something you don't like.

I'm having serious trouble writing this next chapter. I know exactly what I want it to be about, and I have these few disjointed sentences running through my head, desperate for accompanying paragraphs and conversations, but I don't know how to write it. I type up the sentences and try to connect them, find some way to weave the song into the words and make it all make sense, but it doesn't work.

Basically, I'm putting this story on a brief hiatus until I can get my head together and write. I have basically all songs except for "The Strength to Go On" planned out or partially written already, so once I find out how to write this the updates should come quickly again.

I'm sorry for doing this! I feel awful, but I'm just out of inspiration for this. I'll try to figure out a way past my writer's block ASAP.


End file.
